


Summer Rain

by eternalmoment



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Basically mark is dumb, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Rain, but jungwoo is dumber, jaemin has a crush on yukhei, jaemin is the DUMBEST of them all, lets get this bread, mark and jungwoo literally have no good fics so, might involve more members not sure yet, so aka yukhei being himself, theyre all lucky theyre cute, yukhei is just a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmoment/pseuds/eternalmoment
Summary: Basically, Mark meets Jungwoo via a rainy night, Jungwoo gives him his umbrella, Mark doesn't know who he is so he can't give the umbrella back and wonders why a stranger just gave him his umbrella.





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting the first chapter so I can get started...I'll try to post a new chapter asap if i have the motivation but it's gonna be really cute so look forward to it!

_I’m gonna miss it again…_ Mark thinks and sighs out loud as he tries to his best to clean and close out the cafe as quickly as he can. All he can think about is getting to his bus stop as soon as possible because god, he **DIDN'T** feel like walking an hour home after working all day. He finally makes it outside and closes the glass door carefully; looking down at his watch he notices that he has 10 mins left and can’t help but feel at peace with the fact that he’ll be able to take his bus home.

He stands back to look at the little cafe and can’t help but think how **cute** it is; the glass windows showing off the excessive amount of plants and flower inside, and the hanging light bulbs that weren’t shining currently, but when they were, he just couldn’t get over how much it lit the whole shop up and made it seemed like it was **sparkling**. He began walking down the street and kept thinking about how lucky he was to land a job at one of the best (and his #1 favorite) cafes in the city...and to think that not too long ago he became obsessed with the idea of coffee. He loved the entire idea of latte art and was even more interested in brewing. And the smell. **GOD**. He adored the smell of fresh coffee, and the fact that he worked at a cafe didn’t help his infatuation.

“shit” Mark sighed out as he looked down at his watch once more to realize he only had five minutes to get to his stop...he always wondered how he could get so immersed within his own mind at moments he didn’t need to. Like right **NOW**. Walking faster, he felt a wet drop land on the bridge of his nose, “oh no no NO” he stated as he began to run down the street. He knew that looking at the time wouldn't do him any good since the bus usually went off earlier when it started to rain. As he pants and comes to a stop, he sees he a bus drive off. **His** bus.

Trying to catch his breath he notices that the slight drizzle starts to turn into actual **rain**. And Mark being who he is. Forgot his umbrella. _Seriously?..._ as he starts to walk again, this time just staring at the ground and letting the rain tip over his head. Feels like he’s been walking for far too long, when in reality it's been 10 minutes, but he suddenly doesn’t feel rain hitting his head anymore. Seeing someone from the corner of his eye standing...a bit too close in terms of Mark’s personal space bubble, he shoots his head up and makes eye contact with the unknown person.

 _Oh._ Mark couldn’t help but notice the stranger’s twinkling brown eyes as the moonlight hit in their direction, and continued staring at the stranger’s face, noticing all the small details under the light and rain. _Pretty_. The last thing his eyes hit were the smile on their face and how warm it was until the stranger started speaking (which meant mark had to quit thinking about how pretty the stranger was and actually listen to them) and the only thing Mark could make out was a quick “keep the umbrella, I have no use for it” as the stranger started running down the street, out of Mark’s view.

 _Yeah “I have no use for it” my ass_  as Mark watches the pretty stranger run down the street until he could no longer see him.


End file.
